Trip To Alternate Gensokyo Gone Wrong
by Leo360WalfasMix
Summary: Summary is in part 1. Just read it to understand why in the freakin' bullet hell am I doing this one. XD Now, I'm going to continue Borderline Mist. If you excuse me. *typing intently with beer at the side* Short warning. TYPOS. TYPOS EVERYWHERE. XD
1. Chapter 1

Short Note:

This is just a short note about the story. This is just a JOKE STORY so don't take this thing too seriously. XD Still, any reviews will be helpful.

This story came up from a short random roleplay me and my friend MechaTrain150 on DeviantArt. We both have a laugh about it so why not make a fanfic of our randomness? (Including also our perverseness. LOL) So, I hope you enjoy this just for fun bad fanfic. Also, this can be a tip on how NOT to write a fanfic. I guess. XD Riffings are welcome too. But just remember, this is just a JOKE STORY. :3

So, enjoy this rather weird three-part story!

Now I'm going to continue Borderline Mist…. (=_=)

Starring Leo360WalfasMix as himself and MechaTrain150 as himself. :D

A TRIP TO ALT GENSOKYO GONE WRONG PART 1

Leo360 went to visit his friend, Mecha who lives in Gensokyo. Mecha is a shape shifting yokai while Leo is just a normal human who could travel back and forth from the outside world to Gensokyo by using one of his friend's Border Mirror. Leo walks through the magic forest, humming a soft tune that sounded like Rumia's theme. He kept walking but then a he flipped to the air and fell on his back. "Ooof! Ow! What the?!" Leo quickly got up and saw Seija laughing like crazy. "Ahaha! The looks on your face! Priceless!" Leo sighs and got up. "Seija… Why do you always do that anyway?" Seija chuckles and helps him up. "Ah, come on. You're the only person who I could flip easily! Even Kogasa manage to scare you, y'know?" Leo sighs and glares at her. "You're saying that I'm fragile?" Seija holds her laughter and nodded repeatedly.

Leo continues his walk to look for Mecha, but with Seija on his side, he won't be bored. They both have some pep talk while Seija kept flipping Leo on occasion, making him fall over and over again. Then, a familiar voice calls out for them. "Yo, Leo!" Leo turns around to see Mecha, walking towards them with a giant smirk on his face. "Ah, dating with another girl again, I see?" He began to laugh heartily. Leo blushes and looks away. "S-shut up! We just met on the way, and no we're not dating! If so, Meiling is going to kill me." Seija chuckles. "Or Koakuma." Mecha nods. "Yeah, I mean, why do you have so much shipping going on with you? Meiling, Mamizou, Byakuren, Yukari, Koakuma, Yoshika, and you even have a crush on Yukkuri-Aya!"

Leo glares and sighs. "You know all those shipping are jokes for my Walfas comics and satires….? If they do take those shipping seriously, I don't know what to do…." Then, out of the blue, an angry female voice could be heard from the distance. "Leo! What are you doing with her?!" Leo turns around and saw his so-to-be waifu, Meiling and his so-so-to-be-waifu, Koakuma. Leo took a step back and began to stutter. "W-wait! It's not like what you think! Y-y-you see, I met her on the way and we just have a small talk, that's all!" Mecha chuckles in the background and watches the whole conflict with fun. Koakuma glares at him with hatred. "You dare play around with our relationship?! You disgust me!" As they kept fighting, Hina spins into the scene and yells out, "What a misfortune!" Then she just left the scene. Mecha scratches in head in confusion. What is Hina's main purpose in the story again? Is she just a cameo for this story? Guess so.

As Leo and the others trying to end their conflict, Meiling couldn't take herself anymore and kicked Leo as hard as she can, making Leo flew away. Mecha was surprised at how pissed these girls are so he quickly escape the scene and flew towards where Leo went. He then saw him on the ground right in front of the Eientei gates with a huge pool of blood on the floor. Mecha laughs at Leo's probably dead body. "There's no way he could survive that but he sure landed right in front of a safe haven. I gotta go call for Eirin then." Mecha flew into the Eientei and calls out for Eirin. Eirin walks out of her room and asks Mecha what's wrong. After listening to Mecha's story, she tried to hold her laughter and ask Mecha to bring Leo's probably dead body into the patient's room.

After a short while, Leo slowly wakes up and saw Eirin sitting next to him while Mecha sits besides her. "W-wha? What the fish happened?" Mecha told Leo about what happened and Leo just chuckles at his misfortune. Eirin sighs and looks at Leo. "Listen, you need to make up your mind on choosing who your main waifu in Gensokyo is. If you have multiple waifus that means you need to buy a medical card so you could be treated here everyday for a cheaper price." Mecha and Leo looks at her. "Wait, even Gensokyo has a medical card rules?" Then, Reisen's voice calls out for Eirin. "Master, we have visitors and THEY ARE NOT LOOKING TO HAPPY!" Leo's eyes widen as he could hear Koakuma's raging voice. "Where is he!? I'm going to rip him apart and ask Eirin to heal him again so I can rip him apart one more time!" Leo got up and started to panic. "WHAT THE FISHBISCUIT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" Mecha sighs and looks at him. "I have an idea but do you have to yell?" Leo sighed and sat down, calming himself down. "Sorry. I accidentally pressed caps lock. So, what's your plan?" Mecha gave a smirk and transform into a rocket. "Ride me!" said Mecha. Leo's eyes widen and declined his offer. But then, the voices of the enraged girls could be heard getting close so Leo had no choice but to ride him. Leo got on top of Mecha in a non-yaoi way since he's a rocket and flew out of the Eientei, bursting through the roof, leaving a huge hole on the roof of the Eientei. Eirin sat there quietly and sighed. "Well, there goes the repair budget again."

Mecha flew as fast as he can and began to descent down to the ground with high speed. Then he shape-shifts into a train and opens up a gap in the ground. Mecha quickly ran into the gap and tells Leo that it's safe now. Leo sat there INSIDE of Mecha Train and gave a sigh of relief. Leo then asks Mecha where the gap is taking them to. Mecha chuckles and tells him in a happy and jolly voice, "We are going to HENTAI-ALTERNATE-GENSOKYO MY FRIEND!" Leo's eyes widen. "W-WHAT?!" Then they exit the gap and arrive in front of the Yakumo's front porch. Mecha shape-shifts back to his normal self and landed safely on his foot while Leo face-planted with full force on the ground. Mecha smirks and started to break into the Yakumo's place. Leo got up and looks around. "Alternate Gensokyo? Looks pretty much the same to me. Hey, Mecha, breaking and entering is bad! Come back here!" Leo takes his shoes off politely and walks into the house quietly. He calls out for Mecha but there was no response. He kept walking through hallways and he suddenly heard a disturbing moan. His eyes widen and look around to find the source of the moans. He slid one of the doors open and saw Mecha was getting all dirty with Ran. Leo blushes, slid the door close and quickly left them alone. As he continues speed-walking to the door, he then bumped into Yukari. "Ah! Yukari-sama!" Yukari smiles at him and greeted him back. Leo then without thinking twice, began asking her a question. "I don't know what's on your dirty mind but are you really okay with Mecha having the… Um... You-know-what business with Ran?!" Yukari gave a somehow perverted smirk to Leo and started to walk close to him. Leo backs off a bit, shaking in fear that he might be eaten or worse, raped by her. Yukari cornered him to the wall behind him and chuckles. "It's fine. Everyone needs to do it sometimes… Mecha always visits here just to make love with her. You however, still a poor virgin. Maybe…" She licks her upper lips and began to pin Leo to the wall. "Maybe I could help you with that…" Leo started to stutter and pushes her away before running out of the Yakumo's territory and flew away to the skies, leaving Mecha and his shoes behind. Yukari gave a small giggle and gave out a soft sigh. She looks up into the sky where the Sun is glistering warmly. "It's a fine day to start a virgin hunt…"

Leo flew as high as he can and tries to hide from any girls in Gensokyo, though it might be hard to hide from them but it doesn't kill to try. "Darn it Mecha… Why did you bring me here in the first place? If you want to have SEX with Ran by yourself, you don't have to count me in! In fact, in the real Gensokyo, Ran still hates me because I accidentally call her Kitsu-hag." Leo sighed and tries to maintain his composure while flying. "Dammit, why is flying so tiring….?" Leo took a short stop and landed near the mountains. He took a deep breath and tries to calm his head. Then, a female voice calls him out. "Ah, Leo?" Leo turns around and saw Momiji and Aya walking towards. Leo backs away quickly and grabs a stick that's not far from him. "D-Don't come any closer or I'll beat with this… Stick thingy!" Momiji's eyes widen and told him to calm down. "Hey, don't go hostile on us or we'll BEAT YOU BACK WITH THAT STICK!" Momiji tries to calm him down and asks him what's wrong while Aya prepares her notepad, knowing that this might be a big scoop for her newspaper. Seeing her friend panics with no reason is big news, right? Or maybe it's just Aya being Aya.

Leo began telling them both about what happened earlier at the Yakumo's residence. Momiji nodded while listening to my story intently while Aya wrote down everything he said. Then Leo said out loudly to them that I'm a virgin. They both gave a surprised look at Leo. "Y-you're a v-virgin?" Aya looks at him with sparkles in her eyes. Leo backs away again and grabs the stick back. Momiji looks at him in disbelief. "You? A virgin?" Leo nodded and backs away slowly. Aya puts away her notepad and pen before trying to approach Leo. "Don't worry. We won't take your virginity away or anything." She gave a smug to Leo. Aya gave the signal to Momiji and Momiji nodded. She raises her sword and slashes the stick half. Leo began to shake in fear and tries to run away but Aya managed to grab his arm and pull him back. "You don't have to worry. Trust me; we'll be quick with it!" Aya gave a perverted look at him while Leo tries to break free from Aya's grasp. Momiji slowly slumped down in front of Leo. "Yes. It'll be quick. No worries." Momiji reaches out her hands and tries to undo Leo's pants. Leo started to blush and panics. "No! Stop!" Leo began to squirm as hard as he can, making it difficult for Aya to hold him. "S-stop squirming, will you?" Leo shook his head and manages to squirms out of Aya's grasp. He shoves Momiji off to the side and flew away. Momiji and Aya gave a heavy sigh. "Why didn't you hold him tighter?" Momiji asks Aya. "He kept squirming! It's hard to handle a squirming worm, you know?" Aya sighs and looks around. "With a virgin flying around, the whole Gensokyo will be out for his dick. First come, first serve then. We need to catch him before the others beat us to him." Momiji nods and flew off with Aya to find where Leo went.

MEANWHILE~

Mecha walks out of the room and never felt happier than before. "Woweee… Hey, Leo! You havin' fun, bro?" He looks around and didn't even saw Leo in the Yakumo's place. He walks out of the Yakumo's residence and saw his shoes at the front porch. He sighs and takes Leo's shoes with him. "Dammit, Leo. Why don't you just enjoy your stay here..?" He sighs and flew off to find his friend in distress. As he continues flying, he saw Aya and Momiji and greeted them. "Hey, girls. Say, have you seen Leo around?" Aya looks at Mecha with a disappointed look. "Yeah. That virgin ran away. Now all of the girls in Gensokyo are after his virginity." Mecha's eyes widen in surprise. "Oh crap. Shit got real. I gotta find Leo quick!" Mecha quickly left the scene and flew away, leaving Aya and Momiji behind.

MEANWHILE, MEANWHILE~

Leo continues to fly but then he slowly descents because he ran out of energy while flying. He landed right next to a cave. He looks into the cave and sighed. "This cave…. Yamame and Kisume are in this one…" Leo backs away from the cave but then his back bumped into a something soft. He turns around and saw Yuugi standing behind him. "Ah, just in time! We're about to start a party anyway!" His eyes widen and started to take a step back. "I-I'm not interested in your part-" Yuugi then pushes and pins him onto the ground and chuckles madly. "You don't have to deny it. You want it too. If not, then why are you here in the first place, right?" Leo yells out his answer. "I was forced to be here! Mecha dragged me here!" Yuugi laughs and hugs Leo tightly, pressing his head between her breasts. "You don't have to be so sour about it. I know you want to do it anyway." She then pop opens a bottle of sake that she had earlier in her hand and forced Leo to drink the whole bottle. That sake was no ordinary sake. A yokai's sake has three times the drunken effects. Leo began to feel dizzy as he kept guzzling down the forced sake. He tries to push Yuugi back but then fainted shortly. He went too drunk. Yuugi laughs and carries Leo into the cave. "Don't worry kiddo. You'll be alright."

TO BE CONTINUED….

What's gonna happen next? Who knows, right? I'll try to continue this random just-for-fun story. Enjoy your day and I hope you have fun and laughs of this stupid comedy story. XD

Now, I need to continue Borderline Mist. No, it's not a dead fic. I'm out of ideas to continue it. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Short Note:

The second part of the three part random fanfic. REMEMBER THAT THIS IS A JOKE STORY. :D And this is intended to be for the lulz. Still, any reviews will be great. Good or bad, meh. I accept everything. :3

So, enjoy the second chapter to this… Fanfic thingy. I don't know what to call it. XD

Now, I need to go back to my Walfas project.

A TRIP TO ALT GENSOKYO GONE WRONG PART 2

"W-wha….? Where am I?" Leo slowly opens his eyes and tries to move his limbs but he couldn't move them. He blinks repeatedly to clear his vision a bit and realizes that he was tied up onto a rock with his arms stretched out like Rumia and his legs wide open. "W-what the?!" He tries to break free but failed. "Ah, he's awake." Leo quickly turns to where the voice is and saw Yuugi standing not far from Leo. "I can't wait to maul you, eheheh." Yuugi gave Leo a perverted smile while licking her lower lips. Leo tried his best to break himself free. Leo turns to Yuugi and asks her somewhat a good question. "If you want to do it, why not do it while I'm unconscious?" That was a genius question. Even the author of this story didn't expect that question to come out. Yuugi laughs out loudly. "It won't be fun if you can't feel the heat too, right? In fact, the others are on their way here. We'll be having a huge FEAST on YOU soon." She gave a lustful smile at Leo. Leo was scared of few things in mind. One, he's afraid to lose his virginity as he never had a girlfriend nor have sex before. Two, he's afraid that these lustful yokais will rip him apart and breaks his bones in the midst of the sexual heat. Third, he's about to miss his favorite show on television in the outside world. As Yuugi climbs on top of him and was about to undress him, a familiar male voice calls out for Yuugi. "Yo, woman! Over here! I got some high-class sake right here!" Yuugi turns around and saw Mecha with a bottle of high-class sake from the outside world in his hands. Yuugi started to drool and runs towards Mecha. Mecha throws the sake bottle to another part of the cave while Yuugi chased the bottle, chanting the word 'sake' repeatedly.

Mecha quickly unties Leo and brings him out of the cave. They then flew off towards the sky together. "You don't know how glad I am to see you again, Mecha…" Leo gave out a sigh of relief. Mecha chuckles and looks at Leo. "Can you at least enjoy yourself at a place like this, I mean; this is every man's dream to be having lots of one-nighters with all of these girls around!" Leo looks away and gave out a heavy sigh. "It's YOUR dream, not mine." Mecha gave a rather disappointed sigh. "You're no fun, buddy. Well, at least I'm having my share of fun. Let's go back then." Leo just chuckles and nodded, agreeing with Mecha about leaving this crazy alternate world. As they flew away to find a safe place to open a gap back to the real Gensokyo, Leo got hit by a stray bullet. "Owie! W-wow, waaahh!" Leo loses his balance and fell into the lake below them with a huge splash. Mecha quickly descents down, worrying about his friend. He calls out for Leo repeatedly. He then heard Leo's voice asking for help. "H-HELP! I CAN'T SWIM!" Mecha laughs and grabs Leo by the back of his shirt before letting him go on the ground. "Whose bullet was that?!" Leo asked in a somewhat panicked tone. Mecha tries to calm him down and slaps Leo in the face. Leo finally calmed down and sat there quietly with his clothes all soaked wet. Mecha sighs and looks up as the Sun sets down slowly. "Take off your clothes Leo. You might get a cold. We'll stay here overnight." Leo turns to Mecha with a surprised look. "What do you mean staying here overnight?!" Mecha sighs and looks around. "Like I said, we stay here for awhile. Let's go find a place to crash first. It's going to be a cold long night so we should find a place to stay." Leo sighs and gave an unease nod. As they kept walking, the Sun began to set and the sky turns darker every step they take. Then they come across the steps to the Moriya Shrine. Mecha gave a smirk at Leo. "We should rest here then." Leo quickly shook his head. " . I don't wanna be raped by Sanae and Kanako. Or even worse, Suwako…" Mecha gave a slight chuckle. "Its okay, with me around you'll be alright. I guess." Mecha quickly grabs Leo's arm and pulls him up the steps to the Moriya Shrine. "Come on! What could go wrong?!" Leo gave a disapproval look on his face. "Everything."

They arrive at the front porch of the Moriya Shrine. Leo started to feel cold and scared. But mostly scared. Mecha yells out if anyone is home. Then, the door slid open and reveals a sleepy Kanako. "Oh, it's you two… What brings you two here at this late hour?" Leo looks up in the sky. "Late? I think it's seven in the evening. It's not that late." Kanako gave a weak chuckle and stretches her arms up. "It's late enough for me. The night could be brutal so do come in. We could use some visitors anyway." Mecha nods and walks in while Leo hesitantly walks in behind Mecha. Kanako looks at Leo all drenched from top to bottom. "You're all soaked. I'll let Sanae prepare some kimonos for you." Leo tries not to make eye contact with Kanako and gave a slight nod. "T-thank you." The two guys sat down on the floor. Mecha turns to Leo and sigh. "Take your damn clothes off will you? You gonna catch a damn cold." Leo shook his head repeatedly and gave his answer in a nervous tone. "I-I-I'll be o-okay. Trust me." Then, in a short second afterwards, Leo sneezes. Mecha gave another huge sigh. "Just… Just take your shirt off." Leo sighed and took his soaked shirt off, revealing his somewhat feminine figure. Mecha looks at Leo in surprise. "Dude. How in the hell did you maintain your body all slim like that? I saw you eat like a god-dang bottom-feeder but your body is still all slim like that!" Leo laughs a bit and placed his soaked shirt down besides him. "I don't even know why am I still this slender." Mecha gave a slight chuckle and hits Leo in the arm with his elbow. "I should call you Slender-Leo then!" Leo gave a slight laugh and hits Mecha back. "Shut up, bro."

Sanae walks in with Kanako but then stopped after they saw the topless Leo. Leo looks at them with a questionable look. "Eh? What's wrong?" Sanae and Kanako quickly turn around and whisper to each other. Sanae took a peek at Leo before turning back again. "No wonder everyone in Gensokyo wants him. I mean, look at him." Kanako turns around and looks at Leo. She then turns back and nodded. "No kidding. His body looks a lot like those swimsuit models from one of Suwako's swimsuit magazine. Minus the boobs though." Sanae agreed to Kanako's statement. Kanako then added another statement to Sanae. "But for the shrine's sake, we better not do anything stupid, that's all." Sanae nodded. "For the shrine. Gotcha." Sanae and Kanako quickly return to their normal position and gave slight smile. Sanae walks towards Leo and gave him the kimonos. "Here you go. Just wear it, okay?" She then leans closer to Leo and whispers to his ear. "Or better, you don't have to." Leo blushes intensely and quickly put the kimono on without second thinking. Mecha looks at Leo and chuckles. "Nice kimono bruh." Leo didn't know why Mecha chuckles at him until he noticed that the kimono is pink in color. Leo sighs and looks away. "Better than wearing nothing, Mecha…" Kanako and Sanae stood in front of them, trying to control themselves. Mecha took a look around and noticed Suwako isn't with them. "Where's little froggy girl?" Sanae told them that she isn't here with them because she's out helping Yuuka with the flower garden. Leo gave a sweet smile and nods. "Well, at least Suwako and Yuuka still friends like in the real Gensokyo." Mecha nodded. "Yep. At least nothing else changed around here. Except for the girls being high-class pervs." Leo kept himself quiet. Then, he slowly slumps down on the floor. "Kanako. Do you have any extra futons? I wanna go to bed…" Kanako nodded and asks Sanae to look for the extra futons around the shrine. A few minutes later, Sanae walks in with futons in hand. "Here you go!" She threw the futons right on top of Leo, making the futons crushes Leo with a thump. Mecha laughs at the scene but Leo wasn't moving at all. "I think you killed him." Mecha chuckles and checks Leo's condition. Leo is snoring loudly as he fell asleep before being crushed by the futons. Mecha asks the ladies to leave them to rest for awhile so Sanae and Kanako left them. Mecha slowly slumps into the futon and within seconds, he fell asleep.

MEANWHILE IN THE AUTHOR'S HOUSE~

Suika: How long is this going to take again?

Leo360WalfasMix: After this one is the last chapter. Just put your panties in a bunch, will ya?

Suika: Sure, sure. Got any more sake? I could use more drink.

Leo360WalfasMix: I think there are some left. I'm going to continue this towards the end so go get them yourself. *typing intently while listening to some girly J-Pop music*

BACK TO THE STORY~

Leo woke up earlier than the others. He stretches his arms upwards and looks around. He slides the door open and was blinded by the glorious sunrise. "Sunlight burns…. At least it's morning." Leo slowly took a short walk around the Moriya Shrine and hums what seems to be Reisen's theme from Touhou Imperishable Nights. He looks up at the beautiful morning sky and saw some birds flying up in a V-position. Then one of the birds pooped and almost hits Leo's forehead. "Bird poop danmaku… Genius." Leo quickly walk back into the shrine's interior and sat at the front porch, listening to the calm music of nature. That's deep. Even I, the author didn't realize I could type something like that. A few minutes later, Mecha woke up and saw Leo sitting there all silent. "Yo, bro. You okay?" Mecha crawls towards him and placed his hand on Leo's shoulder. Leo flinched a bit and nodded. "Yeah. I'm cool. When are we going to find a way out?" Mecha gave a heavy sigh. "After this. I'll tell the ladies of our departure. We'll be heading to Muenzuka. I could open a huge portal for us, and I say us, I mean you to enter and escape this alternate world." Leo gave a slight nod and waits for him as Mecha went to see Sanae and Kanako to tell them about their departure. Sanae walks out and gave a gentle smile at Leo. "Here. Your clothes. At least it got dried overnight." Sanae handed Leo his clothes. Leo gave a bow and thanked her and Kanako. After that, they both flew off to Muenzuka to open the portal back home to the real Gensokyo. Sanae and Kanako waved goodbye and watched them fly away. Sanae began to feel unease. "I think the others are out for him." Kanako nodded. "Yes. At least we could control ourselves." They both stood there in silence. Then, Sanae turns to Kanako and smiles. "How about those yuri Sanae X Kanako action?" Kanako gave a slight chuckle and nodded. "Alright, alright…"

As Leo and Mecha were flying in the sky, a huge barrage of bullets suddenly passes them. Leo and Mecha quickly dodge and grazed through the barrage. Leo looks around and turns to Mecha. "What was that?!" Mecha just shook his head, didn't even expect that to happen. Then, voices of different girls could be heard calling out for them. Momiji looks up and saw Leo and Mecha floating in the air. "There's the virgin! GET HIM AND RAPE HIM ALIVE!" All the girls fly towards them. Mecha quickly grabs Leo's arm and transform into a Jet. Leo quickly climbed into Mecha and flew off to Muenzuka at lightning speed. Leo sighed. "You know, you should change into a Jet earlier." Mecha gave a slight laugh. "My powers are for emergency only, bruh!" As they flew faster than Mach 9, Leo looks down and asks Mecha to stop. "Dude, its Muenzuka! STAHP!" Mecha immediately stopped and descents safely onto the ground. Leo quickly got out of the Mecha Jet pit and Mecha transformed back into his normal self. Mecha nodded with agreement and started to chant some kind of mantra. "This will be a good place to open that gap. Hang on!" Mecha started chanting like crazy and then a giant vortex gap thingy opens up from the ground. Mecha turns to Leo and asks him to go in first. Leo gave a slight nod and went in without second thinking. Mecha jumped in afterwards and as the two falls through the gap, they saw another light at the end of the gap. "Home free baby!" Mecha laughs happily. Leo gave a huge sigh of relief and hoping nothing else happens in the wrong way.

As they got out of the gap, Leo quickly sat down on the ground, feeling happier than before. "Next time, if you want to have your own fun, LET ME STAY OUT OF IT." Mecha chuckles and nods. "Okay man, okay." Then, without warning, Kasen jumps into the scene, kicking Leo at the back of the head. Kasen looks pissed as if Leo did something wrong at her. "You missed our training session again, you dumb-ass!" Leo slowly got up and sighs. "Same old sensei. Okay, okay. Training, gotcha… At least she isn't one of them earlier." Leo chuckles. Mecha nods. "Yeah. Don't worry, I could sense their aura. This one is normal. No perversion on sight." Leo nods and said farewell to Mecha before moving on with Kasen with their training. After a few minutes later, Kasen walks in and saw Mecha. "Oh, Mech. Have you seen my student, Leo?" Mecha shows a surprised expression. "B-But, aren't you with him earlier?!" Kasen looks at him with a puzzled look. "What do you mean? I just got here anyway." Mecha started to feel something was off. He quickly asks Kasen to follow him to find Leo and the fake Kasen or else Leo might be dead. Or worse, be raped. They quickly flew off and search for Leo and the fake Kasen. Mecha was surprised at how the fake Kasen manage to hide her aura from Mecha's senses. In fact, how did she get here in the first place? He shook his head. "Questions later. I need to save my friend." Mecha nodded and agree to his own thoughts that Leo is more important right now than any questions he have in his brain, like what's the answer for this equation 6 % 2 (1 + 2) = ?

MEANWHILE~

Leo was at Kasen's dojo, looking around as everything seems normal. Kasen turns to him and blushes a bit. Leo saw her and looks at her. "Uh… Anything wrong?" He asked at the flustered Kasen. Kasen slowly walks towards him and pins him to the wall using her hermit strength. "I finally got you. After all this time…" She gently touches Leo's lip and tries to kiss him. Leo managed to evade the kiss by kicking Kasen back. Kasen looks at him and began to feel the heat. "Playing hard to get huh? I like it…" She gave a smirk while licking her lips. Leo quickly fled the scene but the fake Kasen was hot in his trail. "I THOUGHT EVERYTHING WAS OVER!" Leo yelled towards the author who is busy typing this story.

Author: Nope. One more chapter, then everything is over. Heheh.

Leo accidentally tripped onto the ground with a thump. As he tries to get up again, Kasen pins him on the ground. "You don't have to run. I'll make us both feel good…." She slowly tears Leo's shirt open and licks her upper lips. Meanwhile, Mecha and the real Kasen was still in the search for Leo until Mecha felt the fake energy reading. "Over here!" Mecha and the real Kasen quickly flew towards where Leo was. "Hang in there kid!" They flew as fast as they can while Leo is getting seduced by the fake Kasen.

TO BE CONTINUED~

In the RP, it was suppose to be Tenshi. But I pick Kasen because, who trains with Tenshi anyway? I only go for tea-times with Tenshi. XD I'll continue this later. I got school and everything so, yeah… It's going to take for a while for the final chapter update.

Anyway, stay tuned for the epic finale of this…. Thingy. Have a nice day everyone! /w)/


End file.
